


Contrasts

by PunditGray



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, TV News
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunditGray/pseuds/PunditGray
Summary: I watch way too much CNN.





	1. Chapter 1

It was fucking blissful when it began. I started working at cnn in September. Sure I was stuck in a cubicle fact checking, occasionally combing through years old tweets and whatever other mundane tasks came my way, but I was living my dream damn it. I got to wake up in Washington every morning, go to a job I worked my ass off to get, and I couldn't be happier. I had to pinch myself every time I came into contact with the journalists I admired so much from afar, hardly believing that in a small way I got to help them do their jobs. Jake was my favorite from the start. 

On my very first day at the office, full of nervous energy, I somehow managed to drop my brand new coffee mug on the floor of the break room. Thank god it was before I had filled the damn thing. I got down on my hands and knees in my new outfit that I had paid out the ass for, and proceeded to pick up the pieces of my shattered mug. I was just getting the last shards from underneath the table when a voice said, "Need a hand?" I jumped up from the floor, of course smacking my stupid head on the way up, and came face to face with Jake fucking Tapper. Holy shit I was mortified. "No, no I'm good!" I squeaked, despite being most definitely no where near good. He smiled at me as I hurried past him, hoping to crawl into a hole and die somewhere. Fortunately for me the rest of the morning went by without incident. After a late lunch, I returned to my desk. In front of me was a dark blue The Lead mug with a little piece of paper folded up inside. I opened it up and looked curiously at the paper. [Hope your head is okay! Welcome to the team. ~ Jake]


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial excitement, I settled into my role and actually began to feel like an asset to the team. I wanted nothing more than to be good at my job, and I was often the first person in and the last to leave. 

One such evening, as I was waiting for the elevator, Jake happened to join me. "You're here late" he said with with a smile. "Yeah," I replied smiling back at him, "there were a couple of things I wanted to finish up so I stuck around." "Uber?" He inquired, looking down at my phone as we got on the elevator. "I'm not in the mood to get stuck in a Metro delay today." I answered. We rode the elevator down in silence. I could see him glancing at me out of the corner of my eye and I silently willed myself not to blush. When we got to the lobby, as I turned to say goodnight, he asked me if I would like a ride home. I wondered if I should politely decline, but the thought of being alone with him was far too tempting. I told him my address as we walked to his car, and he punched it into his phones GPS. 

I was scared that the drive might be awkward, but he was his usual charming, funny self. The conversation was non stop. When we arrived at my house he insisted on walking me to my door. "It's late and it's dark...what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't make sure you got in safe?" I laughed and rolled my eyes and we both got out of the car, silently thankful that my nosy flight attendant roommate was away on yet another long haul. On my doorstep I turned to him to thank him for the ride, and before I knew it, he leaned in to kiss me. Holy shit. To say I was in shock would be a royal understatement. He reached up and ran his hand against my face, and oh my god, I could have died. I melted into the kiss, somehow managing to stay upright despite the fact that my legs had turned to jello. He pulled away, looked at me with a huge grin, and said goodnight. I watched him walk back to his car, then I struggled with shaking hands to get my key in the lock. Once I was finally able to get in the door I flung myself on to the couch still wearing my shoes and coat. I put my fingers to my lips and smiled, hardly daring to believe what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I was nervous as hell when I walked into work the next morning. I kept replaying the night before in my head. Was it an accident? Would he regret it? Would he pretend it never happened? I spent way too much time getting ready. I couldn't sleep anyway, so I figured I might as well look good. I knew he wouldn't be in until later in the day, so at least I had time to compose myself. 

Around 11 Jim Acosta showed up. He didn't come in frequently, but when he did it was like the whole office revolved around him. I had never actually talked to him, but he always seemed to have this unapproachable "holier than thou" air about him. I looked up from my computer, and found him staring at me from across the room. Rather than being embarrassed to be caught, he kept his gaze on me and for a moment our eyes locked. I quickly diverted my attention back to the screen, and silently wondered what in the fuck that was all about.

About an hour later Jake finally strolled in. I smiled at him and nodded as he walked past my desk, and holy crap, he winked at me. Ok so maybe he doesn't regret it, I thought to myself. He disappeared into his office, and after a few minutes he stuck his head out and asked if I could give him a hand with something. I finished up what I was doing and made my way into his office. He shut the door behind me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "You don't regret what happened last night, do you?" He whispered in my ear. "Regret?" I replied, pulling back to look him in the eye. If I was going to do this, I was going to DO it. "The only thing I regret is not pulling you into my house and fucking the shit out of you when I had the chance." "Jesus." He muttered, and crushed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my leg around his waist. His hand slid up my skirt, and just as shit was starting to get good, of course there was a knock on the door. "Jake, we need you in 5." I jumped away from him, obviously not in a hurry to get caught. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath, and I looked down to see the obvious hard on straining in his pants. Knowing that he couldn't very well leave his office looking like that, and being the charitable person that I am, I dropped down on my knees and proceeded to go down on him like there was no tomorrow. He gripped his desk to steady himself, throwing his head back and trying to stifle a moan. "Oh god," he gasped, "I'm gonna..." But I didn't slow down, taking in every last drop with the satisfaction of a job well done. He stopped to catch his breath, and cleaned himself up, while I tried my best to make myself look more presentable. "Have a good show" I said with a smirk as I left his office. 

I walked back to my desk and sat down, once again meeting the eyes of Jim Acosta, who's face had an expression that I couldn't quite decipher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night text conversation...

_i honestly can't fucking believe you sometimes_

 

_Do you realize what time it is?_

 

_you can't let me have one thing to myself can you_

 

_Come on...since when do YOU ever care that much..._

 

_i care about a lot of things...and right now I care about the fact that you're a jealous asshole_

 

_Ouch, that's harsh. As if it's my fault that she just fell into my lap._

 

_don't be fucking coy with me...we both know that you wouldn't have gone near her if i hadn't wanted her first_

 

_Well, if it's any consolation, she doesn't fuck me the way you do_

 

_you disgust me you know_

 

_Sooo...do you want to come over?_

 

 

_[No reply]_

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was definitely fun while it lasted. Our relationship was based on pure sex, and I was never under the illusion that it would ever amount to anything more. He was adamant that no one find out about what we were doing. I never got to see where he lived, every time we got together it was usually at my place, or sometimes in his car. 

Everything was cool until the day of the correspondent's dinner. We got in a huge fight that day. I don't even know how it started, but it was a blow out. I hung up on him, half expecting him to call me back at some point, but he didn't. I put it out of my head and focused my energy on getting ready for that night.

When I walked into the party I knew I looked good. I hadn't spent all that money on the little black dress I was wearing for nothing. I made my way over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. The bartender handed me my drink with a smile. I thanked him and turned around to look for somebody I knew, joining a group of colleagues and enjoying some small talk. I was having a good laugh at a joke someone cracked about Fox News, when I turned and saw Jake. Not just Jake, but Jake with some blond woman I didn't recognize on his arm. What the fuck. I felt like an idiot. Of course I never thought that I would be his date tonight, but I never dreamed that he would show up with somebody else. I excused myself from the group, and made my way to the ladies room where I locked myself in a stall and tried not to cry. It's not like I was in love with him, but I didn't appreciate being made to feel like a fool either. I left the stall and moved to the mirror to touch up my make up. I was contemplating how I was going to deal with this shitty situation when my phone went off with an email. It was one of the producers profusely apologizing, saying that Trump had gone off on another Twitter rant, and was there any way I could make it to the office to file the story. Well, at least now I had an out. I fired off a quick email to say sure, I didn't mind, and made my way out of the party without bothering to say goodbye to anybody.

I couple of hours later I sat at my desk, having finished what I came to do, plus a bunch of other stuff that I had left over from the week. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, not wanting to go home. What a waste of time tonight was. I heard footsteps behind me, and wondered who the hell else was in at this time on a Saturday night. "Drink?" said a voice from beside my desk. I swiveled my chair around to meet the eyes of Jim Acosta, standing there with an open bottle of wine. "I think I'm ok" I replied, moving to turn back to my desk. "He doesn't deserve you, you know." I looked up at him stupidly, not knowing what to say. How the fuck did he know? Without thinking, I grabbed the bottle out of his hand and drained it. "Please tell me there's more where that came from.." I said. He smiled and waved me towards his office, so I grabbed my purse and followed him in. I closed the door after myself and took a seat on the couch. The space was pretty bare, given that he didn't spend much time here, but he still managed to pull a bottle of scotch out of one of his desk drawers. He poured us each a glass, and after handing me mine, took a seat on the opposite end of the couch staring at me intently. "How did you know?" I asked. "I know a lot of things" he replied with a smirk. I stared down into my glass, willing myself to disappear. "You know," he continued, "if you were mine I would want everyone to know about it. I think he made a huge mistake." I put my drink down on the table and stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond. He moved closer to me and reached out to tuck a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. My heart was practically beating out of my chest. He traced the outline of my jaw with his fingers, and I found myself leaning into his touch. He really was gorgeous, I thought to myself. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. He smelt like cigars and some kind of expensive cologne. We sat like that for several minutes before he tilted my chin up and leaned in to kiss me. It was slow and hesitant at first, gradually deepening as we grew more comfortable with each other. I put my arms around his neck and softly ran my fingers through his hair. I don't think either one of us even heard the door creak open. "Hey Jim, did you ever get a chance to look over that email I sent..." I pulled away just in time to see Wolf Blitzer standing in the doorway with his mouth agape. I could feel my face turn scarlet red as I internally freaked out about what to do next. After another few seconds of silence, I grabbed my purse and made a bolt for the door, leaving Jim to explain everything in my absence. 

I flagged a cab home, and as soon as I got in my front door, I kicked off my heels. I ran upstairs and flopped myself on top of my bed, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Just then my phone started going off. I looked down at the screen. Jake. Of fucking course. I turned it off and threw it into my laundry basket, rolled over and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few weeks before I saw him again, but I thought about him all the time. I didn't want to think about him, but he always seemed to find a way into my head. He was in Georgia right now covering yet another rally and I found myself watching his reports every night. I used to wonder why everyone else was drawn to him, but I could totally understand it now.

It had been easy to end things with Jake. After the incident at the party I just stopped returning his calls and he took the hint. I had somehow managed to get promoted, so life was a lot easier now that I didn't have to see him all the time. I floated between shows now, happy to help out wherever I was needed. Mercifully, Wolf never brought up what he walked into that night, so I simply pretended nothing happened.

The next week I got my first travel assignment. It was just to New York to help cover some meetings at Trump Tower, but I was beyond excited. I flew into JFK on Tuesday afternoon, dropping my stuff off at the hotel before heading over to meet up with the rest of the crew at the NY studio. He was the first person I saw when I walked in. Of course it would be Jim reporting on this, who else would it be? In the rush to get my shit together I never stopped to think about who I would actually be working with. God, I could be so fucking clueless sometimes. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me, and I could swear I almost turned to mush. There was no time for small talk, we went right into a meeting to discuss everything we needed to cover, and then headed straight out for the evenings live hits. Everything seemed to move so fast, and it was all I could do just to keep up. We finished the hits for Wolf, and then moved on to Anderson. It was freezing outside. Being the rookie that I was, I had definitely neglected to dress warm enough for the hours we spent standing around in the cold. "You doing ok?" Jim asked me. "I'm ok." I replied, pulling my jacket tighter around me. "You look frozen" he said, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around my neck. It was such a sweet gesture, and I barely had time to say thank you before we were back on air. The rest of the evening went mercifully quick, and before I knew it we were all back at the hotel. Jim's room was a few doors down from mine, and we exited the elevator together. "Have a good night" I said, as I opened the door to my room. "You too" he said with a smile. I closed the door behind me and sighed. As I took off my jacket I realized that I still had his scarf. I hung it on the back of a chair, then sat down on the edge of the bed and rehashed the events of the day. I leaned back, lost in my thoughts, when suddenly my phone snapped me out of my reverie. It was a text from Jim.

_Do you ever think about that night?_

I knew that I should behave myself, and if I was going to start this I wouldn't be able to stop. I couldn't help myself.

_All the fucking time._

I sat there, staring at the screen, waiting for a response.

_My door is unlocked._


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later I found myself standing in front of his room wearing the shorts and t-shirt I had put on for bed. I knew that once I walked through that door there would be no turning back, but I didn't care. I knew I wanted this. I quietly slipped in, carefully closing the door behind me. He rose from the desk where he had been working on his laptop. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and his hair looked slightly disheveled. He couldn't look more enticing if he tried. I suddenly found myself feeling very nervous, not knowing what to expect. We stood there for a moment, stopping to take each other in. He moved slowly towards me, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. My breath caught in my throat. "I wanted to talk to you for weeks," he said, "I was so scared after you ran out of my office that night that I'd gone too far, that maybe you wouldn't want anything to do with me." It surprised me that he seemed so unsure of himself, but at the same time I found it rather endearing. At a loss for words, I moved towards the window to look out on to the city. He followed, putting his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. Several minutes went by in companionable silence. I could scarcely bear to breathe, afraid I'd break the spell. I could feel him getting hard behind me. I arched my back, eliciting a quiet gasp from him as my ass made contact with his crotch. He brushed my hair off of my shoulder, pressing soft kisses against my neck. I turned to face him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. "Yes" I said in response, my voice barely above a whisper. He didn't waste any time. He led me over to sit on the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of me. Within seconds my shorts were gone and his beautiful face was buried in my crotch. I leaned back and bit my hand to stop myself from making too much noise. Jesus Christ, I thought to myself, where the hell did he learn how to do THAT? His tongue pushed me right to the brink and I couldn't take much more. I grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him up to face me. "Yes?" He asked with a grin on his face. Fucking hell, this man was something else. I pulled my shirt off and threw it on the floor. I looked into his eyes and said "Fuck me Jim". That was the only invitation he needed. Within seconds his clothes were gone and he was pounding me into oblivion. Neither of us were in a position to last very long...the build up to this moment was just too much. I came hard and fast, pressing my face into his chest to muffle my screams. He joined me soon after, burying his face in my hair as he tried to catch his breath. Holy shit. I mean, Jake had been a good fuck, but this was something else entirely. After I regained my composure, I had moved to get up from the bed when he grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I thought I would go back to my room." I replied. "Don't go, stay with me." Against my better judgement I climbed back into the bed, and he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I could never have imagined what I was getting myself into.


End file.
